


The First Time

by Blizzardrake



Series: Taking the cake [1]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game), Don't Starve Together (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Starve, Don't Starve Together, First Times, Fluff, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizzardrake/pseuds/Blizzardrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wilson met Woodie, it was more than just a tad awkward, both were disheveled and in need of a serious bath. Though in this state, Wilson couldn’t help but admire the fact that the larger man could still smile, laugh, and make a…well…rather good impression. One that would stick with Wilson for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> My first Don't Starve fanfic, the pairing won in a vote from my DS RP Blog Lamplighterwillow. If you enjoy it please leave a kudos and a comment, if you didn't, I'm sorry. Please tell me what you think.

When Wilson met Woodie, it was more than just a tad awkward, both were disheveled and in need of a serious bath. Though in this state, Wilson couldn’t help but admire the fact that the larger man could still smile, laugh, and make a…well…rather good impression. One that would stick with Wilson for a while.

The second time they met, was after the first full moon after they met. Woodie was more exhausted and less cheery. This was when Wilson invited the man to his camp for the first time. They enjoyed their time together, Wilson making a rough tea from foliage and berries. Woodie promised the next time they happened to meet, that he would invite the smaller male to his camp in return. Waving goodbye, and making sure the man had at LEAST three torches before he left, Wilson felt relieved to have at least one friend in this hell hole.

The third time they met was only two days later, and Woodie was more than excited to bring Wilson to his camp, claiming he had worked on it for the last couple of days just for this visit. Wilson felt a little warm inside. Upon arrival, Wilson was impressed to say the least. The work that the lumberjack did wasn’t missed, and honestly it looked five times better than what Wilson could do. He felt a small ping of jealousy at that before remembering that Woodie did this for his visit.

The food Woodie offered was a lot better than what Wilson served for Woodie, though he wasn’t going to complain if his friend was going to offer him food. He was hungry after all, and he swore if he could title his autobiography it would be called ‘Don’t Starve’ or something. They chat for some time, and before long, it was night. Setting up a spare tent, Woodie offered it to Wilson. That was the first time one had stayed the night at the other’s camp.

Visits and nights spent at eachothers’ camps continued through the months. Wilson got to learn about Lucy, the axe. According to Woodie, she was once his sister, though she had perished from a curse a witch had casted upon his family a long long time ago. He didn’t say much about said curse, but still, it was something. Woodie got to learn about Wilson and how he was deceived into making a portal to this world. This was the first time Woodie cursed in front of Wilson, feeling angry for the smaller man. Wilson smiles at this.

The first time Woodie disappears for a few days, Wilson was scared. Having thought he had lost his friend, and when he found Lucy all alone one day, he thought it was true. This was the first time Wilson cried when in this savage world. Cried for the loss he felt. Strangely enough, he never even cried when his family slowly perished from age in front of him…why did this one hurt so bad?

Three days later, Woodie shows up at his camp carrying drumsticks. This was the first time Wilson slaps Woodie, leaving the lumberjack confused.

“I thought you were dead!” Wilson began to rage, arms flailing wildly, “You were gone for over a week! A damn WEEK!” His voice raises a few octaves as he lets his rage consume him. Woodie tried to apologize but doesn’t know how to without revealing himself. So he just leaves, and Wilson fears he just lost his friend.

Wilson visits Woodie an hour later with a garland of flowers on his head, and one in his hands. An apology is made. Woodie smiles and hugs his friend, heaving the smaller body off of the ground. Wilson never liked hugs before, but this one…he doesn’t know what to think, but he doesn’t want to let go.


End file.
